conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine
An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, also known by its English name Sunrise Bay, literally The Bay of the Sunrise (pronunciation: ˈʍa:nən ˈeɪ̯ɾˠɪʝ.ʕˌri:nʲə) is the is the largest and capital city of the Earldom of Rockall in the Seafaring Confederation. It has been the capital city of the Earldom of Rockall Since Time Immemorial. The population is approximately 2,978,219 and is spread out across five baronetcies. It is the viscountcial capital of the Rockallic Federal District as well as the seat of the government, the parliament, the Marquesses and Ministers as well as the Earl. The High Court of the Earldom of Rockall is also located in the city. It hosts 67 foreign missions as well as Rockall's national confederational institutions. The city is further divided into five independent baronetcies: Báiruinteachd na nBhá nan Éirith Ghréine, Iònnegéadhna, An Iméallean na nCháteair, Léacheannelochián and Crannchóiste. History For more on this subject, see overview of history of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. Etymology An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine is Rockallian for "the Bay of the Sunrise", which is directly taken from the name of the bay along which it lies (the official name does not have the article "an", however). "An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine" is also the official name in the other languages without it being translated, as is the norm on the island. Geography Landscape The city lies on the fringes of Lóda na Núille, which over the centuries has caused the streets to be winding and different in elevation. The parts of the city around the bay are quite flat and street patterns are focused on the shape of the coast, whilst more land inwards the streets follow elevational lines. Baronetcies The city is divided into five baronetcies, each of which are divided into neighbourhoods, which are themselves divided into townlands. Townlands follow, in general, the borders of the municipalities that existed before the 1910 municipal mergers in the Rockallic Federal District, whilst neighbourhoods follow the borders of the municipalities that existed before the 1989 municipal mergers in the Rockallic Federal District. Baronetcy of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine The Baronetcy of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine is the largest baronetcy in area and the second largest in population size, after Léacheannelochián, with 655,930 inhabitants. It serves as the de facto city centre. All government buildings, Marquessates, residences of the leaders, executive buildings as well as the High Court are located in this baronetcy. The Central Business District is also located in this barony. It lies central amidst the five baronetcies, of which it is the main baronetcy. Located centrally in the city, it is home to many of the city's and country's most iconic and important buildings, including Teach na Ruicheall, the Marquessates of Rockall, the residences of the key political leaders, the High Court of Rockall, the Legislature and Ministries of the Rockallic Federal District, the University of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, the High School of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. The Central Station is located in the northeast of the baronetcy and is the busiest railway station of Rockall and called at by five of the seven main train passenger lines of the country. Also located in the baronetcy are three large bus stations, amongst them the Central RFD bus station, the largest bus station of not only the country but also the Seafaring Confederation as a whole. Iònnegéadhna Iònnegéadhna, "John's Sands", is the southernmost baronetcy of the city. It lies along the coast and is defined by its characteristic mediaeval architecture. It is situated on the northern bank of the Abháinn Áirdh. It lies south of the main baronetcy. Iònnegéadhna is the second smallest baronetcy in area and the smallest in population size, with 442,746 inhabitants. It lies in the southwest of the city and is characterised by mediaeval architecture and a plethora of green areas, including the northern bank of the Abháinn Áirdh, the Druiesc Valley, Báinn í Láimheinn, and the edges of the rainforests. The baronetcy can be divided into three parts: Coastal Iònnegéadhna, characterised by its beach and boulevard, which are central to the baronetcy's tourism industry; Central Iònnegéadhna, characterised by monumental mediaeval architecture and generally the busiest part of the city; and the Suburbs, located in the greener nature areas of the baronetcy and mostly inhabited by commuters and families with children. An Iméallean na nCháitear An Iméallean na nCháteair, "the Outskirts of the City", is the westernmost baronetcy and located in a rising valley. Due to its location it is the highest area of the city and spreads into the mountains. It is characterized by strong stone houses and winding roads as well as for being the greenest part of the city. An Iméallean na nCháitear is the smallest baronetcy in area and the second smallest in population size, with with 499,989 inhabitants. Located in the outskirts of the rainforests in the hilly west of the city, it is characterised by its winding roads, elevation differences, abundant nature, and historical buildings. It is mostly a commuter baronetcy. Léacheannelochián Léacheannelochián, "Duck Pond", is the northernmost baronetcy of the city, located to the northeast of the main barony. It is named after a former pond which has now disappeared. Léacheannelochián is the second largest baronetcy in area and the largest baronetcy in population size, with 878,334 inhabitants. It is the largest baronetcy in area and the second largest in population, and consists of several former villages and small towns that have eventually grown into one large city. The different neighbourhoods still have very individual atmospheres and identities. Crannchóiste Crannchóiste, "Tree Coast", is the easternmost baronetcy and fully lives up to its name. The edge of the rainforest runs along the coast of the barony with most of the city located in the valleys behind. It lies to the southeast of the main baronetcy. Crannchóiste is the third largest baronetcy in both area and population size, with 501,220 inhabitants. The barony is dominated by nature: a large grassland park in the northwest, a large hilly forest in the west, a forested coast in the south, and a forested riverside in the east. More than nine out of ten streets in Crannchóiste is a lane with trees on either side. Government Local government Main articles: local government of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, history of local government in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine and list of Lord Baronets of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. The administration of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine consists of two tiers — a city-wide, general administrative tier and a local, baronetcial tier. City-wide administration is coordinated by Commonalty of the City of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, consisting of the Common Council under the leadership of the Provost of the City, and The Grace's Most Loyal and Most Noble Government of the City of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine under the leadership of the Lord Baronet. The Common Council is elected directly by the citizens of the five baronetcies every five years by city-wide and serves as the city's ; the Provost is always the baronet of one of the five baronetcies, who each serve for a year, starting with the baronet of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine during the first year and ending with the baronet of An Iméallean na nCháitear in the fifth and last year of the five-year long term of the Common Council. Provosts serve only as the presiding officer of the Common Council and has no in jure political power on the city-wide level, though they de facto can exert influence as representative for the Common Council. The Lord Baronet is elected every five years by the five baronetcy councils and the Common Council combined and serves as the main executive officer of the government of the city. The government consists of fifteen Alderman; the Lord Baronet can appoint ten Aldermen with the approval of the Common Council as well a majority of the baronetcial councils. The remaining five are chosen by the baronetcies, one for each baronetcy. All Aldermen become junior executive officers in the government of the city and have a specific portfolio that they are in charge of. The second tier of local government consists of the five baronetcies, in order of most to least populous: Léacheannelochián, An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, Crannchóiste, Iònnegéadhna and An Iméallan na nCháitear. These are all independent baronetcies in their own right, with their own baronet and baronetcial council, but with several responsibilities relegated to the city-wide government (most notably, amongst others policing, sewage treatment and infrastructure). Demographics In the 2012 census of the Ministry of Nations of the Seafaring Confederation and the Marquessate of State of the Earldom of Rockall, it was found that the population in the five baronies was 2,978,219 (39.6% of Rockall's total population). The Rockallic Federal District in which it is located has a total population of 3,470,200 (46.1% of Rockall's total population) and is the largest conglommeration on the island. The city proper contains 6.7% of the Seafaring Confederation's total population. According to the 2012 census, 82% of the population was Rockallic, 10% Confederational, 6% Irish, 3% British or American and 1% other. According to the 2012 census, the following languages were spoken in the different baronetcies: *Báiruinteachd na nBhá nan Éirith Ghréine: Rockallian 91%, Fernolian 5% and Astrallic 4%; *Iònnegéadhna: Rockallian 90%, Fernolian 8% and Astrallic 2%; *An Iméallean na nCháteair: Rockallian 73%, Fernolian 19% and Astrallic 8%; *Léacheannelochián: Rockallian 71%, Fernolian 21% and Astrallic 8%; *Crannchóiste: Rockallian 70%, Fernolian 23% and Astrallic 7%. Economy Due to the presence of the Federal Government as well as the Central Business District, a majority of the jobs are in the public and private service sectors. Along the seaside occupations are mostly focused on tourism and hotel management. Unemployment rates in the city itself are at 2.7%, which is just under the national average of 2.8%. Due to the presence of the Port of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, quite a substantial amount of jobs can be found in the secondary sector as well, mostly in the port's redistribution institutions and fishery. This also counts for the cargo section of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Airport. Several corporate headquarters are located in the Central Business District, e.g. the Bank of Rockall, Aer Ruicheall and Edheall Supermarkets International. National headquarters of corporations like Aer Lingus and Bank of Scotland are located in CBS as well, together with the Rockall Stock Market. Education An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine is a major educational centre not only of Rockall but also of the neighbouring nations of Ireland, Rom and the Faroe Islands, with five universities, two universities of applied sciences, and a number of research institutes. Universities An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine has five universities: the University of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine in the baronetcy of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine (34,000 students), the University of Léacheannelochián in Léacheannelochián (24,000 students), the University of Rockall in Crannchóiste (21,000 students), the University of the Islands in An Iméallean na nCháitear (15,000 students), and the Rockall University of Technology in Iònnegéadhna (9,000 students). The University of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine (Rockallian: Únimherséidéaid na nBhá nan Éirith Ghréine, Fernolian: Préifeisgùill nan Bí nan Mhéifridh nan Éulon, Astrallic: Euinnearsiticht nan Bheai or Inyrsiytycht nyn Bhî) is the largest university with 34,000 students and 7,600 full time academic staff. It is located in the Old City and the City Centre of the baronetcy of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, amidst the several ministries of the Rockallic Federal District and the Hall of the Five Baronets. The University of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine houses 13 faculties, with the greatest focus being on Law and Political Sciences. The University of Léacheannelochián (Rockallian: Únimherséidéaid na Léacheannelochián) is the second largest university with 24,000 students and 4,500 full time academic staff. It is located in the Tir na nÚnimherséidéaid neighbourhood of Léacheannelochián, just north of the baronetcy's railway station. It houses 12 faculties, with the greatest focus on Biology and Medical Studies. It is the only campus university of Rockall. The University of Rockall is with 21,000 students and 4,000 full time academic staff the third largest university of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. It is located in the Aignafaoreoise neighbourhood of Crannchóiste in the Únimherséaidéaidaghafhaoreoise, approximately 3 km from the baronetcy's railway station. It houses 9 faculties, with the greatest focus on Psychology, Pedagogy, Culture, and Linguistics. The University of the Islands (Rockallian: Únimherséidéaid nan Oilíana, Fernolian: Préifeisgùill nan Eoilan, Astrallic: Euinnearsiticht nan Oileunnanna or Inyrsiytycht nyn Uliyny, Romic: Prisgòil nan Èolannan) is a university predominantly for students who originate from the islands of Rockall and Rom, with its headquarters in An Iméallean na nCháitear. Students follow one semester in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, and the other semester at their home island. With 15,000 students and 2,200 full-time academic staff it is the second smallest university of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. It houses 8 faculties and predominantly focuses on Marine Studies, Aquaculture, and Oceanography. The Rockall University of Technology (Rockallian: Únimherséidéaid dTéichnealteacht na Ruicheall, Fernolian: Préifeisgùill o hÉilectreig na Rúichill, Astrallic: Euinnearsiticht Eolleachdtreainn na Rucall or Inyrsiytycht Iôlydryn ny Rwcyl) is the smallest university of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine with 9,000 students and 1,800 full time academic staff. Located in Iònnegéadhna, it houses only 4 faculties and focuses exclusively on technology and physics. Universities of Applied Sciences An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine houses two of the in total six universities of applied sciences of the Rockallic Federal District. The two universities of applied sciences in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine are the High School of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine (22,000 students) and the Rockall High School of Arts (2,300 students). The High School of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine is with 22,000 students and 3,700 full time staff the largest university of applied sciences in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine and the second largest of the Rockallic Federal District. Located in the baronetcy of An Iméallean na nCháitear, it provides bachelor and master studies in a large variety of disciplines, including but not limited to agriculture, aquaculture, biology, game design, nursing, and psychology. The Rockall High School of Arts provides applied skills and knowledge on a variety of artistic expressions, including but not limited to portrait and landscape painting, sculpting, mosaic, weaving, and pencil art. With 2,300 students and 250 full time staff it is a relatively small school, yet it is internationally renowned for its quality. It is located in the City Centre of the baronetcy of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. Research institutes The An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Institute of Environmental Research is one of the world's largest documentary and research institutions for biological and environmental matters, located in the baronetcy of Crannchóiste. With a total of 73,000 employed or subsidised staff worldwide and a total of 356 environmental research stations across the globe, including in the Valley of Eternal Rain, the , , , and , it is one of the most powerful and influential environmental organisations in the world. Botanical gardens An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine is home to seven botanical gardens. The Hortus Botanicus Rocallae is one of the world's largest botanical gardens, though not the oldest. Located in the Iònnáid nan Cháitear neighbourhood of the baronetcy of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, it has an area of 1200 ha. and one of the largest varieties of trees and plants in the world. Especially renowned is its weeds and flowers garden, where a total of around 1500 medicinal weeds, herbs, flowers, and bushes are grown. The botanical garden sells its own medicinal creams, pills, sweets, and drinks. The Eidith NicLeagh Arboretum is located around the Déaseoinn Split in Léacheannelochián, where the Óibh Dhrúinne splits into the Áibh Dhrin and the Áibh Leunne. It has in its collection a large number of riverside and swampland trees, as well as a sizeable variety of oaks and poplars. Perhaps most famous is the Weeping Willow Waly, the oldest weeping willow in the world, with an age of 245 years. Other botanical gardens are the Lóda Botanical Gardens, Teach na Ruicheall Arboretum, University of Léacheannelochián Botanical Gardens and the Willow Valley Arboretum. Transport Road transport The city is served by several by several freeways, with the main traffic aorta being the D4, the ringroad of the city proper and also known as the DFR-1. The D6, the stretch of the D1 between An Uinnia junction and Dháibháiruinteachda junction and the stretch of the D4 between Dháibháiruinteachda junction and Siar na nBhá junction together form the DFR-2, also known as the Southern Ringroad. The D5 and the stretch of the D4 between Ó Nuardh junction and Oirthear na nBhá junction together form the DFR-3, also known as the Eastern Ringroad. In the city centre, driving a car is discouraged, with most of the roads either blocked off or one-way and with very high parking fees. Trams in Géadhn.]] Main article: trams in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. There are 18 in the Rockallic Federal District, which serve as the aorta of the Federal District's public transport. All 18 tramlines pass through at least one of the baronetcies of the city; lines 7, 9 and 11 do not leave the city limits at any point. The busiest tramway stretch of the system - the track between Déarnuiardh via Crannchóiste, Ó Dhéase, Teach na Ruicheall railway station and the Old City to Central Station - is located almost entirely within the city limits too. At the busiest stretch, on Teach na Ruicheall Crossroads Square, a tram stops every 1½ minute, and every minute and 15 seconds during rush hour. Buses Main article: buses in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine has an extensive network based around seven bus stations within the city limits, three of which are located within the baronetcy of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. Each bus station is assigned a number between 1 up to and including 10 and has its own fleet of buses that use it as their starting point annex terminus. These buses all have a double or triple-digit number which starts with the bus station's assigned number; for example, buses originating from Léacheannelochián bus station, which is assigned the number 7, are all numbered 71 to 77. A number of buses interconnect these bus stations and are assigned single-digit numbers. In addition, line 200 both departs and terminates at Iònnegéadhna bus station, running along the coast of An Uinnia to Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase. All buslines are run by the Department of Bus Transportation of the Rockallic Federal District. All lines are part of the concession of the same name. Train An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine is served by ten train stations, two of which are intercity stops. All ten stations of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine are called at by the Red Line. Stáition Céintrall nan Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine serves as the city's main train station as well as a national junction. Five of Rockall's seven train lines call at Stáition Céintrall (Red Line, Orange Line, Yellow Line, Eastern and Western Blue Line. In addition, An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine hÓ Dhéase serves as the city's southern station as well as the terminus of the Purple Line. This means that effectively six of Rockall's seven train lines serve the city. By train, An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine is directly connected to every viscountcial capital. In addition to Stáition Céintrall and Ó Dhéase, the following railway stations lie within the city limits: An Iméallean na nCháitear, Crannchóiste, Iònnegéadhna Ó Dhéase, Iònnegéadhna hÓ Nuardh, Iònnegéadhna hÓ Siar, Léacheannelochián, Sríad na hIòbhanna, and Teach na Ruicheall. Future There are plans proposed by the government of the Rockallic Federal District to greatly extend the train network of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. The plans, currently known by its work title of RFD 2045, would see at least 11 new train lines constructed both within and around the city, with possible connections to possible future railway lines in the rest of the country. Metro The Red Line train line is currently in the process of being changed into a metro-style service. This transformation includes the construction of 13 new stations in addition to the current already existing 14 stations on the line. The current Red Line has the advantage of already being a separate train line as well as already being electrified, meaning that only minor alterations are having to be made to the infrastructure. Currently also before the parliament of the Rockallic Federal District is the proposal for an An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Metro. The proposal would see five metro lines created in addition to the already to be converted Red Line. The Metro would serve as an addition to the already extensive tram system in order to relieve the trams, especially during rush hours. Air An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Airport is the island's largest airport and one of Rockall's 3 international airports. Approximately 30 million passengers pass through the airport each year, most of them only passing through. Culture An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine is the cultural centre of the Earldom of Rockall. It has three major theatres as well as dozens of smaller ones, countless cinemas, the Scientific Museum of Rockall, the Museum of Nature of Rockall and the Geological Museum of Rockall as well as several smaller museums addressing history, medicine and other subjects. There are several smaller art galleries and exhibits scattered around the city. An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine is most well-known however for its literary status of "Literary Capital of Europe", with countless bookshops and being the home of many well-known and lesser well-known authors and publishers. The townland of Léaubhairrateacha (Bookhouses) contains approximately 8,000 larger and smaller bookshops. Language An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine is predominantly Rockallian-speaking, whilst Fernolian also holds a solid base of speakers. Astrallic is spoken by a minority of the residents and is declining in Léacheannelochián and Crannchóiste, but increasing in number of speakers in An Iméallean na nCháteair. Due to the Federal District being officially bilingual, all public services are provided in Rockallian and Fernolian. Environment An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine is a very green city, with especially the outskirts located in mountainous areas. It is also surrounded by farmland, but within the city itself trees are prevalent. The most common trees in the city are yews and platans, with oaks and chestnuts especially prevalent in the parks. The government of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine requires that at least 17% of each baronetcy is covered in nature, as to provide the inhabitants and visitors of the city with a recreational area. The biggest park is Páirc Gláise, "Green Park", which lies central in the CBS. Other major green areas within the city limits lie along the beaches, whilst outside of the city limits there are several large forests in the lower areas of the mountains. Category:City in Rockall Category:Seafaring Confederation